The goal is to determine the forces controlling nucleic acid chemistry. Kinetic and thermodynamic studies of solvent effects on single and double strand stacking are being conducted. In addition, the method of photoselected fluorescence detected circular dichroism is being developed to study the optical activity of a fluorescent center in a macromolecule. This should provide localized conformational information.